The objective of this research proposal is to explore the possibility that there is a circulating signal for a "control system" which regulates the long term stability of body weight. We have thus far examined the possibility of a satiety factor being excreted in the urine of diabetic mice. We have developed techniques for collecting urine from groups of diabetic and lean mice and hope to see whether there is a factor which will depress food intake or body weight in the lean controls. We have also been examining the long term mechanisms for control of body energy stores. We hope to obtain information for interrelating energy intake and expenditure.